Operation: Kanto
by MariYoshBowsFan
Summary: A Pokémon story! How will our hero go through the journey through the Kanto region? You'll just have to read to find out.
1. Man's New Best Friend

Operation Kanto

_Chapter 1: Man's New Best Friend_

As the Sun rose yet again in the regions of the world, hundreds of Pokémon rose from a slumber and began on their routines of life. They have to feed their families out in the wild.

This was not the story for some Pokémon. Since the dawn of time, mankind and Pokémon have been known to interact with one another. Scoot over dogs, man has a new best friend.

When a human starts out on an adventure, they observe and take note of their every surrounding. Not Nick. Average Pokémon trainers are 10 years old when they get their first one. Nick is 16, his mother thinks he needs maturity, so she doesn't let him go out on his own.

What makes Nick different from others is his temper. He isn't the tallest or heaviest, but when those dark eyes turn red: it's advised to head for the hills. He will snap and hard. Nick also is known by his peers for rushing and not stopping to smell the flowers. If you give this long, brown haired kid an inch, he'll go a mile. Nick can also wear a sweatshirt and jeans in any temperature. (and does.)

Nick's mom woke him abruptly this hot summer day. "Wake up, you've slept too long this Summer. It's time for change. Get dressed, I have someone for you to meet." Nick let out a heavy sigh and got out of bed reluctantly.

As his mom tapped her foot, steadily growing impatient, Nick emerged down the stairs in the usual attire, with a sprinkle of bedhead. "I wish you would look nicer, Nick. At least comb your hair." Nick turned towards the stairs when the doorbell rang.

"Never mind." Nick's mother said as she opened the door for the one and only Professor Oak. "Hello Professor."

"Hi Mrs-I'm sorry, but I don't have a lot of time to talk. Let's get to business, shall we?" Professor Oak said in a rush.

"I'd be delighted to do so. Sit down, Nick. Pay attention." Nick nodded and turned to the Professor.

"Nick," he began. "As you know, Pokémon Trainers travel the region, helping me with my research on all the different species there are. I don't know every Pokémon here, and I've been here longer than anyone can remember." Oak drew a breath, continuing his speech. "This is where you come into the picture. I want you to roam the Kanto region and catch every Pokémon here."

Nick's mother pitched in. "I think very highly of you. You have matured a lot recently, and I think you have what it takes."

"Will you, Nick?" asked Professor Oak. Nick was flabbergasted.

"U-Uh," he stammered. "I guess. I will."

Nick's mother and the Professor were overjoyed. You could see a tear forming in his mom's eyes. "This is great. I am so proud of you, making your own decisions."

"You have become a bright, young man." added the professor. "Thank you so much for doing this for me. See me in two hours and I'll have a surprise for you." Those were the last words he spoke before exiting the house and going back to his laboratory.

"Great! I'll be there." replied the boy.

Nick's mother had something to say. "You'd better be. We don't want a repeat of the last time you were late to something!"

"I didn't know passing the test was that important."

"We've had this discussion. Anyway, you need to go comb your hair, brush your teeth, and much more!"

"Mom, I'm fine. I'll have time to later."

"If you say so." Nick's mother replied. When that was said, Nick's dad emerged from the doorway on his lunch break.

"Hi honey-and Nick, too." Nick's father is a laid back, easy-to-please kind of person. He is almost always positive, lifting everyone's spirits.

"Hey Dad, guess what? Professor Oak is letting me help him complete his research!"

"Wow, Nick. It doesn't feel long ago that I was in your exact position." his father responded. "Don't forget to keep your mother and I updated!" Nick eagerly said: "I could never forget!" He ran up the stairs, frantically getting for the appointment.


	2. First Footsteps

Operation: Kanto

_Chapter 2: First Footsteps_

As hours turned to minutes and minutes turned to seconds, Nick did everything he could to look the best, in half the time. He could be seen briefly running from one room to another, looking a little bit different each time.

5 minutes stood between the present and the greatest time of Nick's life. Nick came down the stairs for the final time until his departure. He wore a black tuxedo with a bow tie, hair combed back, and a fedora covering his brown hair.

"Wow, don't you look nice." complimented Nick's mother.

"You look great. I am a proud father right now." added his father.

"Thank you, Mom and Dad. I think I'm finally ready to go see the professor."

Nick walked out the front door and immediately scouted his little hometown of Pallet Town. As he spotted Professor Oak's Laboratory a couple yards away, he took one step and almost made a mad dash. Nick looked down at his formal attire and merely walked the distance. He knocked on the door and somewhat patiently waited.

"It's unlocked!" shouted a voice. The door was opened not to long after and Nick was greeted by an unknown scientist.

"Hi...Nick, is it? The Professor is expecting you."

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

The scientist chuckled a bit. "Why, I'm one of his Assistants."

"OK, thank you." As Nick walked in the door, his eyes widened by the sight by thousands of machines and gadgets that flashed bright lights and made various beeping noises. Nick was speechless as he walked through this room of vast technology.

"Hi Nick. Glad you could make it." Nick turned to see it was Professor Oak himself.

"Hi Professor! I'm so excited."

"You should be, this is a big day for you. Come on, follow me." Professor Oak led Nick through more elaborate machines. On the counter in front of them was a brown box labeled "For Nick". Professor Oak handed it to Nick and said "I want you to have this, you'll need it."

"Wh-What is it?" Nick looked up from the box of mystery in his hands. The contents inside rolled around as he moved.

"Open it and find out," Oak replied with a grin. Nick moved the flaps of the box and he laid eyes on none other than a Poké Ball.

"It's a Poké Ball!" Nick exclaimed.

"Exactly. Each Poké Ball hold up to one Pokémon."

"Does this one have one?"

Professor Oak laughed. "Press the button in the middle and see for yourself." Nervously, Nick's arm shook vigorously as he pointed the object away from him and pressed the button with his thumb. A flash of luminescent light flooded everyone's in the Laboratory as a Pokémon emerged from the Poké Ball. Nick shaded his eyes from the light as a Porygon appeared. It let out a loud cry and looked at many familiar faces and one unfamiliar face: Nick.

The Porygon flew towards Nick and examined him. The Pokémon looked at the boy with its pink body and blue appendages. Nick reached out and lightly stroked the creature. Instincts took over and the newly released Porygon burrowed itself into Nick's chest. Nick laughed and continued brushing it.

"That behavior means it's fond of you. I see a great friendship in the works." An idea popped into the Professor's head. "I have another gift for you." He momentarily left the room, and came back soon after with a shiny red device.

"I don't know what this is." Nick said as he accepted the gift with the hand not petting his new partner.

Oak started to explain. "That is a Pokédex. If you point it at a Pokémon, it will receive all kinds of data. Give it a try." Porygon poked its head out and floated closer to the Professor. Nick pointed the Pokédex and stared in amazement.

"Porygon, the Virtual Pokémon." an artificial voice said. "A Pokémon that consists entirely of programming code. Capable of moving freely in cyberspace."

"Thank you for everything!" departed Nick and Porygon after an hour. Nick's first footsteps as a Pokémon Trainer were bright, but how will the rest of his journey play out?


	3. Heartfelt Goodbyes

Operation: Kanto

_Chapter 3: Heartfelt Goodbyes_

Nick came home with his new Pokémon to show his parents what Professor Oak gave him. He walked in the door and Nick's eyes were met by his mother's.

"Welcome home, Nick."

"Mom, I was only gone an hour."

"I know, but I was so worried."

"Thanks for thinking about me, but I was only at Professor Oak's Laboratory. If you'll excuse me, I have to change quickly. I don't want to waste any daylight." Nick darted up the stairs to his room before his mother could give a reply.

In a matter of a few minutes, the young boy reappeared in his predictable outfit. He walked towards the door and extended his hand for the doorknob.

"Wait, Nick!" He was startled and turned to see his Dad. "I'm going to miss you."

"Thank you, Dad. That means a lot to me." Nick hugged his father when his mother entered the room. Nick gave her a hug Goodbye as well.

Nick's father spoke. "Maybe you'll see me at work someday."

"I hope that day comes, too." replied Nick with a smile. Nick didn't know where his father worked, but this was no time for questions.

"Travel safely." Nick's mom reminded him. The heartfelt Goodbyes brought a tear to her eye.

"I will never forget." Those were the final words the boy said before he embarked on his first Journey. He walked out the door and only saw the small path leading to the next city: Viridian City. Armed with Porygon, a backpack, a Town Map, and a Pokédex: he set forth towards the tall grass.

Nick passed the Pallet Town borders into the area marked Route 1. Here, novice Trainers and their Pokémon developed their battling skills and strategies. Nick sent out Porygon, who made its entrance cry like when the duo met not too long ago.

"OK, Porygon. What moves do you know?" The Pokémon obeyed its Trainer and changed it's type/ "Wow! I know that move! I've studied this before: Conversion." Porygon spun around in a circle, while continuously levitating. This act got a laugh out of Nick.

Porygon also withdrew its block-like head and gave a hearty Tackle into a nearby tree. "Tackle, got it." Nick took a mental note. "Anything else?" The Virtual Pokémon reduced its Polygon Count, making it more jagged. This process increased Porygon's Attack."That's Sharpen, isn't it?" The Pokémon responded with it's signature cry.

"Great!" Nick exclaimed. "Do you have a fourth move?" Porygon paused for a moment, then each appendage broke off the body and fell to the ground. "I'll take that as a 'No'." Nick said as he bent down to his sad Pokémon. "No, that's not a bad thing, that means there are more things we can learn!"

Porygon's head floated up and one by one: the Pokémon reassembled itself, no longer depressed about only knowing 3 moves. Nick stroked the floating Pokémon and gave some helpful words of encouragement. "Let's go find some battles!" Porygon spun around again, still much to Nick's enjoyment.

"I know there are wild Pokémon in the tall grass, but what ones: I don't kn-" Nick was interrupted as Nick and his companion were face-to-face with a wild Rattata. It had large, front teeth and could tear a lot of things with them. "Our first battle!" Nick said in excitement as he held out the Pokédex. "Rattata, the Mouse Pokémon. Bites anything when it attacks. Small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places."

"Porygon, are you ready to battle this Rattata?" The Pokemon replied with a Tackle to the Rattata. The Defendant was pushed back quite a ways, but scampered back and gave a lesser Tackle of its own. "Porygon, use Tackle again!" commanded Nick.

Porygon did what it was told and charged at the Mouse Pokémon. The second time was too much, and the Rattata fainted.

"Hooray! We did it, Porygon!" Nick cheered about the victory.

Another Pokémon came to comfort the injured one. With one came two, and two became four. Soon, there was an army of 40 angry Rattatas all surrounding the fallen comrade.

Instantly, their attentions turned to the boy and his Porygon. In the blind of an eye, now they were trapped. They were in a sticky situation, and the near future looked bleak.


	4. To Viridian and Beyond

Operation: Kanto

_Chapter 4: To Viridian and Beyond_

Nick was surrounded by the pack of angry Rat Pokémon. He had only one companion: Porygon. They were severely outnumbered 20 to 1. Nick started to back away. But the snarling grew louder. The Trainer released Porygon from the Poké Ball.

"Porygon, Go!" The Pokémon emerged from the ball with a luminescent red light. "Hopefully, the light from the Poké Ball will blind the Rattatas." Nick thought to himself. He watched as his plan failed right in front of him. By the time the light faded away, every Rattata had it's eyes still locked on Nick.

"Shoot." he muttered under his breath. "What do I do now...?" His mind was at a standstill of thoughts. As he maintained a blank mind, all the Rattatas started to kick blinding sand at the helpless teenager and Pokémon.

"Not Sand Attack!" Nick managed to say between coughs. Almost immediately, eyesight was a thing of the past. Nick squinted his eyes and gritted his teeth in hopes of bearing the sand. Porygon buried its head in its Trainer's chest.

That's when everything went black.

Before Nick knew it, he literally felt himself lifted from the situation. Nick was completely unaware that he was being lifted to safety.

* * *

"Can you hear me? Hello?" an unfamiliar soft voice said. Nick slowly opened his eyes to see Nurse Joy peering right at him.

"Wh-Where am I?" Nick asked as he waited for his eyes to dilate.

"Why, you're in the Viridian City Pokémon Center. You got in quite a predicament out on Route 1, surrounded by those wild Pokémon." explained Nurse Joy. "You need to be more careful. You're lucky it wasn't at night."

"How will I be?"

Nurse Joy smiled. "You'll be just fine. Just stay here tonight and you'll be fine. You may be sore for a couple days."

"Great! Wait, where is my Porygon?"

"Your Pokémon has fully recovered and will be brought back soon."

"I have one more question." Nick briefly paused. "How did I escape?"

"Well, I don't know it all. I do know that a girl with long blue hair rushed in, carrying you. Do you know of anybody like that?"

Nick pondered this question for a couple seconds. "There is one girl that I know of that has blue hair. I had a minor crush on her." Nick blushed at the thought of her. "Her name is Ashley-" he was interrupted.

"Hold that thought. I'm getting a call in another room." Nurse Joy said as she ran off to another area, leaving Nick to play The Waiting Game. He looked at everything in the room from the bedsheets he laid on to the glass of water that is close to overflowing.

Nick breathed heavily and deeply, his heartbeat slowly losing its rapid pace. Nick drew a heavy sigh and attempted to adjust, but the pain all around told him to stop. Nick obeyed his body. Nurse Joy returned moments later, pushing a cart with a bottle of something on it.

"I'm back, sorry for the wait." She greeted Nick with a smile. "I would like you to take this medication before you go to bed." She handed Nick the bottle from the cart.

"Can you put it this on the table?"

"I'd be delighted." Nurse Joy answered cheerfully. Nick spotted something strange walk by. It was a pink creature with an egg-like shape holding one in a pouch.

"Wh-What is that?" Nurse Joy turned to see what he was talking about.

"That would be a Chansey. They are our little assistants." At the sound of her name, one poked her head around the doorway.

"Reach into my Bag, and you should see a red device. Can I have that?" The Chansey stayed put with a confused look on her face.

"If you insist." The nurse replied as she handed Nick his Pokédex.

"Thanks." Nick struggled to point it at the Chansey, his hands shaking with instability.

"Chansey, the Egg Pokémon." the computerized voice recited. "A rare and valuable Pokémon that is said to bring happiness to those who manage to get it."

"Wow! Chansey is so cool!" Nick exclaimed upon hearing the entry.

"Excuse me, but what is that?" asked the curious nurse.

"This is a Pokédex Professor Oak designed and gave me!"

"That is really exciting." she replied with a wink. "Anyway, I have something for you." Before Nick could take a guess, she handed him a Poké Ball. Nick sent out the Pokémon to see it was his trusty companion Porygon.

The Virtual Pokémon greeted its Trainer with a loud cry and a nudge of its head. Nick gritted his teeth with the pain, but kept a smile on his face.

"Nick, it's getting a little late. I would get some rest. You need it."

"I will do that, thank you." Nick answered. Nurse Joy turned the room's light out and Porygon softly landed on Nick's chest. He was left there in the Pokémon Center, injured on his first day as a Trainer. Nick had gotten into and barely escaped a precarious situation within 24 hours and doesn't even know how.

Nick laid wide awake for what felt like hours. These "hours" were actually a minute and a half. Eventually, the 16-year old boy's mind stopped bouncing like Spink's spring and he drifted off into slumber.

* * *

The following morning, as the sun rose over the trees: Porygon nudged its owner to get out of bed. Moderately less sore than yesterday, Nick was about to exit the Pokémon Center, something caught his eye.

"What are those machines in the corner?" Nick weakly gestured.

"Those are video phones." replied the Nurse Joy behind the counter. "You punch in a number and whoever is receiving the call will appear on the screen."

"Thanks!" Nick walked over as fast as his stiff legs could move. He sat down and punched in a special number. With very little wait, his mother's face appeared in front of him.

"Hi Nick, honey! How are you? Where are you? Anything exciting happen? I want all the details!" Nick was bombarded with eager questions, and he lost track of how many.

"I'm doing well, I guess. I'm in Viridian City right now." Nick was cut off before finishing his story.

"Already? That's great news! I'm so proud of my little explorer!"

"Mom, that's weird."

"OK OK, you don't want me to embarrass you. Anything else?"

"No, not really." Nick was afraid of his mother's reaction if he told her about the incident. Nick thought she might have known he was injured because of the occasional squint of the eyes.

"If that's all, I shall hang up now. Call me soon!"

"Bye Mom!" With that, the call had ended. Nick left the Pokémon Center feeling a minor amount of relief. He walked into the busy streets of Viridian City, unsure of where to go. That's when Nick saw her. His former crush was standing right in front of him, her blue hair blowing as each person walked by. She held a bouquet of flowers.

"A-Ashley?" Nick stammered.

"You remember me? I saved you from the Rattatas in Route 1. I came by to check on you and give you these." Nick smelled the flowers and put them in his Bag.

"Th-That was you? You saved my life!"

"It was nothing." the blue-eyed girl blushed.

""How can I ever repay you?"

"Battle me." Ashley responded immediately. "If you win, then I will join you. If I win, then you're paying for anything to heal my Pokémon."

Nick didn't need to think over the challenge. "I accept."

"Great! We shall battle in Route 1."

"Deal."

Either Nick and Ashley were going to Viridan and beyond, or Nick is going on an unexpected shopping spree.


	5. There's a First for Everything

Operation: Kanto

_Chapter 5: There's a First for Everything_

Nick walked down to Route 1 with two emotions. He had a sense of eagerness for his first battle against another Trainer, especially Ashley. He was also worried if he lost, he had no money to heal or Pokémon. As he arrived, his opponent stood, anticipating his entrance.

"What took you so long? Come on, let's battle!" Ashley was always so energetic and uplifting in everything she did, including battle.

Nick pressed the button on his Poké Ball and it enlarged. He threw it, releasing Porygon.

"You're my only hope, Porygon. I can't pay to heal her Pokémon if I lose. I need to win." Porygon responded with a hearty noise and faced Ashley.

The blue-haired girl had a Pokémon of her own. "Go, Pidgey!" she announced as she launched it in the air. Out came a small, brown bird.

"I've never seen a Pidgey before." Nick said, digging through his Bag for the . As he searched, he came upon an envelope. He opened it to find 2,000¥ and a card.

"Hey! This is no time to read what your penpal said. Let's battle already." Ashley never had been a patient person.

Nick opted to open the card anyway.

_"Dear Nick,_

_ We wanted to give you this as a parting gift. Spend it_ wisely!

_-Mom and Dad"_

He put the card and money back in the envolope and pulled out the Pokédex.

"Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokémon." the voice read out loud. "A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand."

"Pidgey's a cute Pokémon."

"It'll wallop your Porygon."

"Is that so? Well, let's find out! Porygon, use Sharpen!" Porygon followed orders and increased it's Attack stat.

"I see..." Ashley studied her former Pallet Town neighbor and now rival. "Pidgey, Tackle!" The small bird rose from the ground and charged into Porygon.

"Porygon, how about Tackle?" It sent out a battle cry and landed a much stronger Tackle. The Pidgey skidded back a few feet, but flew back ready for more.

"Blind them with Sand Attack!" commanded the blue-haired Trainer.

"Not this again..." Nick slowly disliked the sound of that attack even more as Pidgey kicked sand in their faces.

"Porygon," Nick tried to say, being interrupted by coughing fits. "Tackle again." The Virtual Pokémon lunged at its opponent.

"Dodge!" Pidgey just barely avoided catastrophe, Porygon only hitting a claw.

"You can dodge? I was unaware of that."

"Of course you can, it's just another battle strategy." Nick was still a novice in Trainer battles, not being involved in one.

"Pidgey, Tackle!"

"Dodge, Porygon!" Ashley planned for Nick to use his new found strategy and Pidgey followed Porygon as it attempted to get out of the way.

"Porygon, use Sharpen!" Once again, the floating Pokémon increased its power.

"Tackle!" ordered Ashley as her Tiny Bird Pokémon slammed into Porygon.

Nick's companion struggled to stay afloat. "Just a little more. Porygon, now use Tackle!"

Ashley had a plan. "Dodge!"

"Follow the Pidgey!" countered Nick. As new a command as it was, Porygon hit its target as it attempted to evade. Pidgey slammed onto the ground and remained motionless.

"Pidgey! Oh shoot!" Ashley ran to comfort her Pokémon.

"D-Does that mean I win?"

She drew a heavy sigh. "Yep, congratulations. There's a first for everything."

"Yay! Thanks for the battle!" Nick and his partner joined their fallen soon-to-be comrades.

"Do you know what happens when you beat a Trainer?"

"No...I don't."

"I didn't think you had any Trainer battle experience. Anyway, you get prize money!"

"Seriously?"

"Yessir, those are the rules." Ashley reached into her pocket. "How does 500¥ sound?

"That sounds great!" He was handed his earnings.

"Also, for losing the bet we made, I will join you across the region...after we heal our Pokémon at the Pokémon Center.

"Good idea."

* * *

As the pair entered exited the Pokémon Center fully healed, they decided to make a detour towards the Poké Mart for supplies. The convenience store, unlike the Pokémon Center, had a blue roof and sold adventure necessities.

"Good morning to you both." the store clerk greeted them as they entered. They were the only two customers except for one boy at the counter. He wore an unzipped back jacket with a white shirt underneath, cargo pants, and sneakers. The boy must have been older than Nick and Ashley, about 17.

The duo waited in line behind the boy. As he turned to leave, he bumped into Nick. "Outta my way, pipsqueak."

Nick clenched his fists, building rage. The gesture wasn't as bad as the comment afterward. "I don't take well to pretentious jerks." Nick felt Ashley's hand on his shoulder.

If she spoke, her words would have been, "Cool it."

If you're so tough, battle me. You know what, I don't have time for low life like you. You really are a pipsqueak." Those were his final words to Nick before he left, laughing.

"Someone's uptight. The nerve of him." he commented. Ashley ignored it and walked up to the counter.

"Sorry about that." the clerk apologized. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Not me, thank you. You want anything, Nick?"

"Uh...yeah. May I have about 5 Poké Balls and maybe 3 Potions?"

"Of course." replied the employee. "That'll be 1,900¥." Nick pulled out the money from his Bag in exchange for the items. "Have a good day!"

I have a question." started Nick. "Did that guy say anything about a destination?"

"I don't know everything, something about Pewter City and a Gym, I guess."

"Thanks!"

* * *

Nick and Ashley left the Poké Mart with the Town Map in hand.

"According to this, Pewter City is north from here." Nick began.

"Through Viridian Forest." Ashley paused. "Oh no..."

"What?"

"I've heard about that place. Even the strongest Pokémon get poisoned and have to flee."

"Well, that's our only option." Nick sighed.

* * *

With that, Ashley and Nick began their travel to Pewter City, en route with the stranger. Who was he and why was he such a grouch? The answers are on the way.


	6. Team Treacherous Trek

Operation: Kanto

_Chapter 6: Team Treacherous Trek_

Nick and Ashley made their way to the Northern Viridian exit when they were blocked by a fallen, immobile, old man. Nick bent down, "Are you all right? Hurt?"

"Ho ho ho. On the contrary, I'm better than ever!" The odd fellow said with a hearty laugh that gave Ashley a puzzled expression. "Say, can you help me up? This might have been more of a spill than I first thought." Nick lent a hand to the gentleman, who was more than pleased.

"If there were only more kindhearted youngsters like yourselves. I have a thank-you gift for the two of you."

"That's sweet, but I can't. It was my good deed for the day and I don't need to be praised for it." Nick politely declined.

"Oh, but I have to! It's the least I can do!" Without letting Nick get another word in, he was handed a portable television.

"What is that?" asked Ashley, curious.

"Why, that's a Teachy TV! Watching its programs can tell you all kinds of things, like catching a Pokémon or learning specific moves through discs called Technical Machines, or TMs. My grandson stars in it!" The gentleman may have aged, but he sure was as sharp as a tack.

"How exciting! Thank you, sir!" smiled the pair of travelers.

"Ho ho ho, what polite kids!" With those departing words, Nick and Ashley continued up and through the city gate.

A woman behind a desk looked up and spoke. "Welcome! Viridian Forest is just up ahead. Before you enter, we have all passerby sign a Check-In here, and Check-Out at the other end, so we know if you've gone missing or not."

This was eerie, but that wasn't going to stop Nick and Ashley from following that stranger to Pewter City. After signing their names, they opened the doors to Viridian Forest." It was as green and vibrant as the butterfly exhibit at a museum. Grass of different heights surrounded the ground, while trees of impressive sizes covered the sky.

"Well, this forest isn't going to explore itself." Ashley said with a grin, which in turn, made Nick grin. They didn't make it three feet before being approached by a boy in a straw hat, carrying a net. "You have any Bug Pokémon?"

"Uh...no, we don't. We just got here." Nick said, unsure.

"What are you waiting for then?! Get the Caterpies into your mind and start catching!" He ran by them before they could ask a question."

"Well, that was freaky." noted Ashley and Nick agreed. They walked in silence until they came across a patch of dark grass. "Maybe there are Pokémon here? It doesn't hurt to check."

Nick took the first steps, each one causing the grass to rustle a bit more. Finally, a small, green, caterpillar jumped out, startling the duo. Nick sent out Porygon out of defense, then remembering he had a Pokédex that could tell him what it was.

"Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon. Its feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls."

"Oh gross, a bug! Get it away from me!" Ashley shrieked as the Caterpie grew closer.

"Wait, there's another!" Nick said, pointing behind the Caterpie. Actually, this one was brown and had a point on top of its head and tail.

"I can't even handle one. No way am I surviving multiple!"

"This one's a tad different.." Nick noticed, retrieving the Pokédex again.

"Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokémon. Often found in forests, eating leaves. It has a sharp, venomous stinger on its head."

"I have an idea. Ashley, you catch the Caterpie."

"NO WAY! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"You didn't let me finish. I will catch the Weedle if you catch the Caterpie. Deal?"

"Oh, all right. I need another companion for Pidgey." Ashley dug into her pocket and threw the Poké Ball. It rattled once...twice...thrice...and clicked. "Yes, I caught it!" She cheered.

Nick returned Porygon and threw a Poké Ball of his own. His shook once...twice...thrice...and clicked.

"Nice! I caught a Weedle!" Nick smiled. They retrieved their respective Poké Balls, feeling on top of the world.


End file.
